


Beloved

by Sound_of_Accordion



Series: True light [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_of_Accordion/pseuds/Sound_of_Accordion
Summary: 《Plan E》的续篇，尚达奉X加百列，清水。尚达奉为加百列找到了一处天然存在的世外桃源，他们在那里约会。
Relationships: Gabriel/Sandalphon (Good Omens)
Series: True light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619002





	Beloved

**不要惊动，不要叫醒我所亲爱的，等他自己情愿。  
——《雅歌》**

就是这里。  
尚达奉收起翅膀，降落在小丘上，紧握《音乐之声》的海报，兴奋不已。  
蓝天。  
绿草。  
鸟雀婉转悦耳的啁啾。  
奔腾的溪水。  
波光粼粼的湖泊。  
一切都几乎同萨尔兹堡呼唤过玛丽亚并引领她追随上帝的温格贝特山周遭的景色别无二致。  
远方云雾之中黛青色的群山林深叶茂，山谷无声的吟唱充盈着他的灵魂，在静谧的空气里反复回荡。  
最难能可贵的是方圆数千公里之内没有一丝一毫人类活动的迹象。  
加百列一定会喜欢。  
尽管有原型，却仍然改变不了《音乐之声》本身是一部人类虚构的电影的事实，导致尚达奉一直无法确定自己到底能不能够真的在地球上找到一处至少同影片呈现出来的自然风光有八成相似的区域，好在如今看来，是他多虑了，上帝的伟大和奇妙简直不可言喻。  
哈利路亚！  
接下来需要做的，就是尽快把这个好消息通知加百列。  
当然，倘若可以用一点点无伤大雅的奇迹稍加改造，这个地方想必更符合电影的设定，不过尚达奉不打算这么做，他不想惹加百列生气，不想和亚茨拉斐尔一样也收到一份来自加百列的、措辞十分严厉的书面警告，从而导致自己精心安排的计划前功尽弃，得不偿失。

加百列不见了。  
不同于走到哪里都不忘带手机的米迦勒，加百列从不带手机，他对待手机就像对待色情文学一样不感兴趣。如果他想知道时间，他会看手表，如果他想联系谁，他会直接返回自己位于天堂的办公室使用老式的座机，反正不过是一个奇迹的事。  
而现在，加百列的办公室空无一人。  
尚达奉心知肚明，这是第一次，却不会是最后一次。  
加百列以前从不这样，正如他以前也从不锁办公室的门，但那件令尚达奉愤怒的事在亚茨拉斐尔的书店发生过后，一切全变了，不止是加百列，也包括别的天使，甚至是尚达奉自身。

尚达奉在地球上转了一圈，几乎找遍加百列去过的和可能去的每处地方，仍然没见到对方的踪影，他决定回一趟天堂，自己的上司如果仍未出现，再冒险去亚茨拉斐尔的书店探一探。  
前往加百列的办公室的途中，一段窃窃私语不经意间传进尚达奉的耳朵。  
“认真的？”  
“当然。他都同肮脏的恶魔上过床了，还有拒绝的资格？说不定已经有别的天使大大方方地走进他的办公室这么跟他说了，他也乖乖地照着做了。想一想吧，同大天使长上床，多刺激！你要不要试一试？”  
尚达奉循声望去，发现是两只级别显然在自己之下的天使，四种备选的方案迅速条件反射地跃出脑海。  
一，以语言教训他们一顿。  
二，以行动教训他们一顿。  
三，向加百列报告他们的言行。  
四，向米迦勒报告他们的言行。  
理论上，他有权力这样做，也有实力那样做，虽然他不是大天使，更不是天使长。  
当尚达奉思考着该双管齐下、三管齐下亦或者干脆四管齐下的时候，一声警报在灵魂的深处响起。  
——圣经上记着，一切苦毒、恼恨、忿怒、嚷闹、毁谤，并一切的恶毒，都当从我们中间除掉。  
加百列的劝告言犹在耳。  
尚达奉的拳头攥紧又放松，放松又攥紧，如实反复，最终决定置若罔闻。  
毕竟，尚达奉不清楚加百列对此有什么样的看法，不好贸然采取行动，而问题的关键是他完全不想了解加百列对此的看法，可以的话，他宁愿加百列对此根本一无所知。

到处都找不到加百列。  
不在办公室。  
不在圣詹姆斯公园。  
不在塔德菲尔德空军基地。  
不在米吉多平原。  
不在亚茨拉斐尔的书店。  
幸运的是，其他的天使未曾注意到加百列的失踪，也未曾注意到忙忙碌碌、东奔西走、心急如焚的尚达奉，感谢上帝，尚达奉一点也不希望任何一只天使、恶魔及任何一个人类甚至随便哪一个活物对自己正在做的事产生任何的兴趣。

尚达奉望着缓缓朝地狱下行的自动扶梯，开始认真地考虑去那里走一趟的可行性。说真的，他不想去，因为这不仅意味着必须与大批臭烘烘、脏兮兮的恶魔零距离的接触，也意味着必须在出发之前征得别西卜的同意，除非他准备一去不复返。如此一来，尚达奉实在不知道该如何不留痕迹地隐藏自己真实的目的，这是绝对不能提的秘密，尤其在那位地狱王子的面前。  
可万一加百列真的在地狱？  
要知道，从天堂到人间，别西卜的地盘是他在搜索过程当中唯一不曾涉足的范围。  
正在这个时候，加百列走进旋转门。  
尚达奉长吁一口气。  
“加百列！”  
大天使长看上去疲惫且忧心忡忡，不过当他发现尚达奉的存在之际，立刻如释重负，习惯性地舒展开眼角眉梢，绽放出假面具一样得体的笑容：“嗨，尚达奉。你在干什么？”  
“找你。”  
“出什么事了？”  
尚达奉做了一个深呼吸。  
“没什么，我想让你来看一处地方。”

加百列环顾四周，皱起眉。  
“这一切都是你用奇迹做的，尚达奉？”  
“不，是上帝的杰作，我仅仅是发现了这一切。”  
“你为什么想让我来看这一切？”  
加百列显得有些意外。  
时机已到。  
按捺住一阵不期而至的悸动，尚达奉凌空一指附近层层叠叠的山峦，小心翼翼地开始背诵早就提前准备好并且花费了很多的时间翻来覆去地练习过无数遍的答案，努力使自己的语言流畅自然，尽可能地不要那么拘谨：“加百列，瞧，这一带人迹罕至，群山生机盎然，没有天使，没有恶魔，没有任何打扰你的存在，却有花，有草，有溪水，有振翅飞向树丛的鸟，有美不胜收的风景。如果你厌倦总呆在天堂，又不想去人间，就可以……来这里，放松、休息，随便做任何你喜欢做的，忘掉一切的烦恼，什么都不用考虑，什么也不必在意。放心，据我所知，除了我，并没有别的天使留意过这一片区域。”  
加百列紫罗兰色的虹膜里闪过一丝稍纵即逝的光亮。  
“你叫我的时候，我以为你准备告诉我，办公室有一大沓文件等着我批阅。”  
“是有这么一沓文件。”尚达奉承认，“不过，我觉得它们还可以再等差不多一千年。”  
加百列噗嗤一笑。  
“怎么不问我去了哪里，在干什么？”  
“我的确担心你，可我又不是看管你的人。你有你的自由，工作之余的安排是你的隐私，我也好，其他的天使也好，都无权过问。”  
两分钟的沉默。  
“寿司店。”  
带着一抹自嘲的甚至可以说是自我厌恶的苦笑，加百列复又开口。  
“寿司？”  
“亚茨拉斐尔经常光顾的那家。”  
“你去找那个叛徒了？”  
“并非如此，我独自坐在寿司店逐一品尝各个种类的寿司。由于寿司的种类过于繁杂，而我不打算错过每一种，因此耽搁的时间比我计划的要长。”  
尚达奉目瞪口呆，脑海中源源不断地跳出一连串问号，一时间居然不知道应当先抓住哪个。  
“你……竟然……允许俗物玷污自己神圣的圣体？！莫非亚茨拉斐尔居心叵测，试图……试图……”  
加百列转过身，背对着尚达奉：“同他无关，我只是……嗯，想进行一些新的尝试。”  
这并无不妥，因为叫做克劳利的恶魔卑劣的行径，大天使长的圣体实际上已经失去所谓的神圣性。  
那是他一直引以为傲的东西。  
补救的措施也不是没有，譬如提交一份报告申请换一个崭新的、圣洁的、不曾被玷污过的身体，加百列不可能不懂得这一点，既然他一直不做，必定有一直不做的理由。  
所以，尚达奉决定不再继续这个话题，尤其是当他意识到一股难以描述的痛苦正缓慢而不可逆转地从自己的心底蔓延开来。  
“寿司……怎么样？”  
“有一部份还不错。”  
“哪一部分？”  
加百列再次转过身，促狭地一笑。  
“东问西问的，难不成你也想尝试一下？”  
好主意。  
顷刻之间，尚达奉福至心灵。  
于是，接下来，他竭尽全力地耗费了至少五分钟去做心理方面的建设，才终于挣扎着强迫自己给出肯定的答案。  
“是的。”  
倘若这样能够令加百列开心，即使只有一丁点。  
毫无疑问，现在轮到加百列目瞪口呆了，他注视着尚达奉的眼神简直如同注视着地狱业火之中安然无恙、稳如泰山的亚茨拉斐尔。

“我不需要。我相信你，加百列，你喜欢的一定是最好的。”  
尚达奉将菜单还给加百列。

大西洋鲑切成的薄片、雪白的饭团、墨绿色的海苔，上面零零星星点缀着一些太平洋鲑红彤彤的、晶莹剔透的卵。  
一种已死的水生动物的肉。  
一种已死的陆生植物的滋养组织。  
一种已死的既不是动物也不是植物又不是微生物的水生生物。  
另一种已死的水生动物未受精的胚胎。  
尚达奉费力地吞下几口唾沫，感到嘴里发干。  
他可以？  
尚达奉问自己。  
他理论上存在却从未使用过的胃、大肠、小肠之类的器官真的可以尽职尽责地完完全全消化殆尽它们？  
这坨粗糙、粘稠、奇形怪状的物质或许会聚集成团堵在喉咙的某处，让他吐不出来，咽不下去。  
他不怕吗？  
他真的有足够的勇气去迎接如此惊世骇俗的挑战？  
在尚达奉的身旁，加百列安静地望着他，目光中闪烁出几分期待，几分担忧。  
为了加百列，他可以。  
屏住呼吸，咬紧牙关，尚达奉以颤抖的手提心吊胆地接过加百列递给自己的寿司。  
奇特的滋味。  
怪异的触感。  
难以用语言给出准确的定义。  
尚达奉几乎呕吐，好在他忍住了，感谢上帝。  
而且，他清醒地意识到，之所以出现这样的状况并非因为那块寿司本身的形态和质地有什么不妥，只是因为自己的身体无法适应外来物质的进入而已。  
开始都是如此，会慢慢地习惯的，大概。  
“确实，是最好的。”  
尚达奉想方设法平复了自己的心情，故作轻松地对加百列微微一笑。  
大功告成。  
尚达奉认为这不算谎言。  
加百列亲手递给他的，最神圣的大天使长加百列专门为他挑选的，无论什么，于尚达奉而言，一定都是最好的。

百灵鸟在啁啾。  
加百列仰面躺在小丘上，双目微闭，伸展开四肢，神态安详，呼吸平稳、均匀而绵长，同尚达奉几乎头抵着头，短而硬的发丝若即若离地擦着尚达奉的头皮，痒痒的，又异常舒服。距离他不到四公尺的一丛灌木之中，一只百灵鸟一边左顾右盼，时不时梳理一番羽翼，一边不知疲倦地发出一声又一声清脆、甜美、响亮的鸣叫，一分钟接着一分钟，变化多端，从来没有重复的。  
时间一点一滴地流淌。  
蓝天。  
白云。  
阳光。  
暖洋洋的空气里弥漫着花朵混合果实的芬芳。  
潺潺的流水声。  
这一切如此美好，如此珍贵，如此惬意，如果太阳一直不落下，白昼无休无止，尚达奉愿意一直这样躺上一万年、一亿年，乃至永恒，与加百列一起。  
“尚达奉？”耳畔传来加百列轻柔的呼唤，“你记不记得《雅歌》第六章第三节的内容？”。  
开玩笑，自己可是天使，怎么会忘？  
“记得。”  
“背诵一遍。”  
“我属我的良人，我的良人也属我。他在百合花中牧放群羊。”  
什么意思？  
虽然一头雾水，尚达奉还是认真地照着做了。  
下一秒，一个发自内心的笑容从大天使长上扬的唇角缓缓地洇开，真诚、友善、温暖、明朗，整洁的齿列和粉红色的舌尖若隐若现，而根根分明的长睫毛之下，紫罗兰色的眸子眼波流转，神采奕奕，犹如最上等的宝石，澄澈、纯净、毫无杂质，完美地倒映出周围美轮美奂的湖光山色，以及尚达奉纤毫毕现的影像。

（全文完）

**注释：圣经中的“不要惊动，不要叫醒我所亲爱的，等他自己情愿”一段或作“不要激动爱情，等他自发”之意。**


End file.
